


Dreamers

by treeofworlds



Series: You Look at Her Like She's the Stars(and She Is) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, a little bit, and also kinda dumb soemtimes go home spacebrain, chewie is perceptive, han is sad, spoilers for force awakens i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds Rey asleep in his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I yelled at driedupwishes until a fic happened whoops

Finn clambers back up from the gun turret of the Millennium Falcon, and whoops, stretching his arms out wide and rolling his shoulders until they pop pleasantly.

Amushed by another group of Han's 'friends', claiming he owed them, somehow, even more money than the last two, Finn had slipped into the turret and waited, while Han situated himself in the other turret and Rey and Chewie piloted. The loan sharks had shot first, and Rey had swung the Falcon to the side to avoid their fire, sending Finn's stomach churning strangely, a sensation he had yet to become accustomed to.

After the sharks had starting using Fotia's fire, launching great loads of molten hot material to burn through the ship, aiming to let space tear them to shreds, Rey had flipped the ship upside down so the boys had a better line of fire, using most of her considerable piloting skill to avoid holes being burned through the Falcon's hull whilst still maintaining their sight line.

Finn had taken out the fotia's fire after a very close shave, leaving Han clear to blow the enemy ship to kingdom come, which he did with much crowing and cursing.

Now Han is off tinkering with the wiring on the east side of the ship, and Chewie is, going by the noise in the cockpit, playing holochess. Roars and trills echo down to him and he grins again, heading back up.

“Nice one, big guy.” He says, laughing. Chewie warbles at him. Finn has no idea what he's saying, but he laughs again anyway.

It's nice to laugh. He didn't get to laugh with the 181st, didn't get to do anything other than stand in formation and follow commands. But their hold over him is gone, now, and he can laugh as much as he pleases.

Chewie directs his attention back to the board and one of his aliens rips the head off another. Finn cringes and looks around for his jacket. The ship, he notes, is comfortably on autopilot, and Rey is... asleep.

In his jacket.

Finn blinks, takes a second to breathe, and refocuses on his friend.

Rey is curled up on the seat by Chewie, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and head tucked into Finn's jacket, with just her nose peeking out of the collar. Her arms are being used as a pillow, and Finn absently notes that just the tips of her fingers peep out from the sleeves. She doesn't look vulnerable or weak in her sleep, but strong and safe and beautiful. Like she can take on the world.

She probably will.

Then he realises it's really cute. And that he thinks Rey is cute. That the feeling in the pit of his stomach is satisfaction, satisfaction that she's wearing the one thing he owns, that it looks like she's his.

Chewie growl whistles at him.

“What?” Chewie pointedly looks at Finn, then at Rey, and back to Finn, and makes the same noise, grinning smugly and wiggling his eyebrows, which Finn can barely make out under all his fur. The wookie rolls his eyes and growls again.

“No, no no, I do not.” Finn denies, panicked. He can't help but feel as though he's about to be sent to reconditioning.

These feelings are New. He has never owned anything before, not even a jacket, has never had a crush or any romantic notions, physical or otherwise. He has never let himself want. Finn takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and Chewie goes back to his game, as another alien is torn to shreds on the board.

He takes a few moments to mull the feelings over, studying the details of what he's thinking like he's planning battle strategy. His only conclusion is that he still thinks Rey in his jacket is the cutest thing he's ever seen. And that he wants it to keep happening, her wearing his clothes. When he gets some more of his own, that is.

He'd maybe like to kiss her, someday, too.

Rey makes a tiny noise in her sleep and rolls over so she faces him, cracks open an eye and reaches out a hand to him suddenly. “Rey?” Finn asks quietly. She wiggles the fingers on the hand she's holding out.

Finn gets the hint and moves over to crouch in front of her.

“What is it?” She tugs on his arm, and the feel of her strong, warm hands on his bicep incites feelings he doesn't understand entirely. She tugs again and he overbalances, landing over her torso.

“What? I don't...” Rey tugs one more time, and he follows her until she has pushed him down on the bench and hauled him over her so his head rests on her chest. She drifts off back to sleep almost immediately,, and he can feel her chest move with every breath she takes, feel her heart beating under his ear; he can even smell the scent of sand and dust and heat.

Jakku smelled like that, it must be what everyone there smells like, and he hated it when he was there, but on her it's comforting and pleasant. He can also smell oil, and his suspicion is confirmed when he glances at her hand and sees grease staining the lines of her palms, likely from messing with machinery in the ship's engine. He takes a few more moments to breathe in the smell of another human, this human, and then lets himself drift, not quite asleep, not quite awake, just content and warm and happy.

 He doesn't hear Han come in a few hours later, doesn’t hear him suck in a breath or choke back a sob.

He doesn't hear him talk to Chewie about when Leia had used him as her own personal blanket in the same way, all those years ago.

He just sleeps and dreams about what might be.


End file.
